In recent years, the pace of high technology industry development is extremely fast, the development of electronic components is toward small volumes and high densities. Therefore, the performance of the electronic components is increased and the power consumption of the electronic components is also increased that generates much waste heat indirectly. Although these waste heat generated by the high temperature can be discharged by the heat dissipation devices, the material of insulation layers of printed circuit boards which are used for supporting the electronic components would be influenced by the high temperature that causes deterioration. The printed circuit boards would produce warp and damages. Accordingly, various thermal conduction materials are provided to improve the efficiency of heat dissipation.
The material which is applied for the printed circuit boards usually includes fiber glasses, linen, papers . . . etc. The material is combined with resins to form insulating plates for holding the electronic components. The surfaces of the insulating plates are electroplated or are stacked by copper foils to be the conducting material, so as to form copper-clad laminates. The copper-clad laminates are then formed to the printed circuit boards by using surface etching. To face the current environments and the high densities of the electronic components, the development of the printed circuit boards is that an insulating plate is plated by a single plate which is composed of a single copper foil in early stage. Afterward, multi-plates are then used that are composed of a plurality of insulating plates which combine a plurality of copper foils. Firstly, the manufacturing for conventional printed circuit boards is briefly described as follows.
Referring to FIG. 1, a flowchart illustrates a manufacturing for making a conventional printed circuit board. Step S11: A conventional substrate can be fiber glasses, linen, ceramic material, etc. Step S12: The aforesaid substrate is mixed with resins to form a semi-finished good for an insulating plate. The resins can be thermosetting resins which include epoxy resins, phenolics, etc. Step S13: The semi-finished good is cut to compose various specifications. Step S14: The cut semi-finished goods are then sent to an oven for baking, so as to form an insulating plate with half-baked. The oven can be a horizontal oven or a vertical oven. Step S15: The insulating plate is stacked by copper foils to form an electric conduction layer. Step S16: The insulating plate is then baked again to form a copper-clad laminate. Step S17: The copper-clad laminate is etched by the surface etching to shape lines to provide circuit connections. Lastly, the printed circuit board can be made by way of these steps S11˜S17. In regard with the structure of the printed circuit board and its heat conduction referring to FIG. 2, a structural drawing illustrates the conventional printed circuit board. The printed circuit board comprises a copper-film 21 which is formed an electric conduction layer, an insulating plate 22 which is formed an insulation layer, a plurality of holes 23, a heat sink fin 24 and a plurality of electronic components 25. The copper-film 21 is isolated from copper sulphate. The plurality of electronic components is set on an upper surface 211 of the copper-film 21. A lower surface of 212 of the copper-film 21 is combined with the insulation layer which is composed of the insulating plate 22. The insulating plate is made as described as in FIG. 1 that the substrate which can be fiber glasses, linen or ceramic material is mixed with resins as step S12. A surface 221 of the insulating plate 22 can connect with the heat sink fin 24. The heat sink fin 24 can be aluminum and the plurality of holes 23 is made by PCB drilling machines to penetrate the copper-film 21 and the insulating plate 22 to form verticality. The plurality of holes 23 is a column shape with hollow. Screws can be assembled into the plurality of holes 23 to connect a base for stabilizing. The screws can support heat dissipation as well. The heat conduction procedure is: Some waste heat can be discharged by heat dissipation devices which are set on the plurality of electronic components 25 when the plurality of electronic components 25 is operating to raise temperature to generate waste heat. Remaining waste heat is conducted to the insulating plate 22 through the copper-film 21 and is then conducted to the heat sink fin 24 which is pasted to the insulating plate 22 and the screws which are assembled into the plurality of holes 23 for dissipating.
Although a heat sink fin of the printed circuit board as shown in FIG. 2 is used to support the heat conduction, the space is insufficient when the electronic components are toward miniaturization. The heat conduction may rely on the body of the printed circuit board without setting heat dissipation devices. Therefore, a thermal conduction material is provided to apply for the printed circuit board.
Besides, diamonds are well known and have characteristics with the highest hardness, the fastest heat conduction, and the widest refraction range. Diamonds, therefore, are always one of more important materials in engineering due to the excellent characteristics. The thermal conductivity of diamonds at the normal atmospheric temperature is five times more than copper. Moreover, the thermal expansion factor of diamonds at high temperature is very small that shows the excellent efficiency of heat dissipation. The feature may help people to differentiate the adulteration of diamonds. In the prior art, many technologies and manufacture methods have been developed to make diamonds. The direct decomposition for hydrocarbons is the most familiar method like Microwave Plasma Enhance Chemical Vapor Deposition (MPCVD) and Hot Filament CVD (HFCVD). By the aforesaid methods, polycrystalline diamond films can be deposited. The characteristic of the polycrystalline diamond films is same as the single crystal diamonds. Moreover, the diamonds can be used to different industries.